There are many types of mobile telephones today. Some phones are configured to provide basic telephone features, and may be referred to as feature phones. Other phones may be configured to provide more functionality, and may be referred to as smartphones. Smartphones may be configured to operate according to a mobile operating system, and generally provide more advanced computing capability and connectivity than feature phones. Many smartphones combine functions of a personal digital assistant (PDA) with a mobile phone. Some smart phones add functionality of portable media players, compact digital cameras, pocket video cameras, GPS navigation units, etc., to form one multi-use device. Typical phones (either smartphones or feature phones) include multiple internal hardware components enclosed within a housing, a battery, and a display.